Love is Weird
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Jou has been recieving weird notes in his locker and wonders who could be sending them. He has a crush on Seto but is positive Seto hates him. What happens if Seto doesn't? Who could be sending the notes? Shounen-ai yaoi! BoyXBoy SetoJou
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, and I might add more**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

**Normal POV**

Jou was walking to his locker since it was just before lunch and he didn't want to carry all of his books to lunch. As he set his books into his locker a note fell out onto the ground. Bending over he gently picked it up and examined it. Shuddering a little he pocketed the note for further investigation later. Lately he had been receiving notes from someone he didn't know.

**Jou's POV**

I was starting to wonder who could be sending these notes (not like I haven't before). Each day they got more detailed. Looking around the lunch room I spotted my friends Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Honda, Otogi, Malik, and Marik. Tea was no longer our friend because she had an obsession with Yami and we couldn't take it anymore. Most of them were dating one another. At times I felt left out because I was the only single guy there. I shook off these thoughts as I went over to the table they were sitting at to enjoy my lunch. I greeted the group with my usual enthusiasm, "Yo guys! What's up?" Yugi gave me a smile saying, "We were just waiting for you so we can finally eat." "I didn't say you had to wait but thanks anyways" I told him. Sitting down next to Yugi I opened my lunch. It wasn't much. I had a turkey sandwich, apple juice, and some yogurt. Licking my lips I began to eat my lunch savoring every bite since I wasn't sure when I would get the chance to eat this much again. My lunch may have been small but my stomach sure isn't. When I was finished I stared at my friends. Yugi and Ryou the most considerate of the group both gave up at least one item. "Yes!" I shouted enthusiastically as I grabbed the items they handed me. Clapping my hands together I said, "Thank you! I look forward to eating this meal." A few of my friends giggled at my childness.

Finishing off my food I sat back on the cafeteria's chair I was sitting on. Sighing in content I was happy. Remembering the note that I left in my pocket I excused myself from the table saying, "I'm sorry but I forgot that there was something that I had to do." Waving goodbye with a smile I left the cafeteria. My pace was fast but not quiet running as I went to the library to read what the mysterious person wrote to me now. There weren't many chairs open but I found a nice blue one that you could sink into and read. Plopping down onto the chair I pulled out the note. I looked right and then quickly turned my head to check my left but found no one paying attention to me. Opening the note I gasped at what it read:

"_Dear Jou, As always you steal my breath away. I want to just snatch you and take you away you are so cute! I've noticed lately something has been upsetting you. Don't worry though I will find out and comfort you soon. Well I will be watching after you. Until I write again, I love you Night Dragon."_

Okay that was slightly creepy. Wait they said he/she will be watching me. Does that mean right now the person is looking at me? How could they know of me being sad lately…? And _cute_?! They think I'm cute? Okay so I'm not the manliest looking and do have curves…but to say I'm cute? Okay I'm not going to think about this too much it's giving me a headache. Setting down the note I began to worry. I've been receiving notes like this for awhile now. Each day there is something different about me. You would think they are stalking me with all the things they describe. Once the person had wrote, "You beauty cannot compare with the bright sun you are much more dazzling." Now I appreciate this person's effort but it's been making me uncomfortable.

When I looked up I noticed Seto…I mean Kaiba had walked into the library. People think we hate each other. Okay he hates me I'm sure of it, but I have a _slight_ crush on him….No one knows of this. Another reason why I don't like to be with my friends at times. They know that the person they like is gay and likes them back because they are going out with one another. It just makes me feel left out since I'm sure he hates me….

**TBC!**

**I'm sorry this is sooo short! But it's a prologue so I didn't want to reveal everything! Well this is my new story that I will be working on! I'll be making the next chaps longer I promise! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, and I might add more**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

Last time: It just makes me feel left out since I'm sure he hates me….

**Jou's POV**

I noticed Kaiba was going through the books. Okay so I was a little disappointed he didn't notice me, but I didn't exactly want to get kicked out of the library. Taking this quiet time to sit here I observed him while pretending to read my book. It was pretty easy since I've done this before. No I don't stalk him. Or obsess over him. Or get possessive. I know he's single since it would be all over the announcements if he wasn't. All I did was observe him whenever I could.

**Seto's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jou clearly. He was reading a book on what appeared to be cooking. I know for a fact that he likes to cook, yet doesn't want others to know. I could almost swear he was looking at me observing me but I couldn't be sure at this distance. If he was watching me without hate I would simply be in heaven. Jou doesn't know how adorable he can be at times. With his big honey brown eyes, golden hair that's wild yet clean, and when he's sometimes disappointed he pouts. Of course since I'm a CEO and people would have a field day with the fact I love him I can't say anything. Besides I like when he's mad his face turns red. I have fun pretending he's blushing. He looks even better with his face red like that. I've been trying to find a way to express how much I love him. No way seems perfect enough without flat out saying it. Which if I did my enemies could harm him…Sometimes I really hate being a CEO.

Watching Jou always calmed me even though I acted like I hated him. It was hours (okay a few minutes) before I decided to go over and pretend I just noticed him. You could say I sauntered over just to see how he would react. Jou wasn't looking at me but was into his book. Well I better make first contact or he will be like this for awhile, "So mutts can read?" I asked putting on my un-amused mask. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to talk to him if he even noticed me and jumped. He fell out of his chair and rubbed his head. "Ow…" he said softly. I wanted to help him up but of course we're in school and I wanted to keep up my façade for just awhile longer. Glaring at me he said, "Of course I can read and I'm not a mutt or anything related to a dog! I'm a _human_. You know something you'll never be Mr. Robot." Okay so maybe I deserved that but it hurt to hear my love say that to me. "Oh? I'm a robot now. Well at least I'm smarter than you'll ever be. That and I don't live in a doghouse which I'm sure you live in." I always hate when I retaliate like that because I can see him get sad whenever I mention anything about where he lives. I've noticed lately there has been something wrong with him and I intend to find out soon. Noticing the time I sadly had to leave so I finished our conversation with, "I have someplace to be mutt unlike you so go chase your tail somewhere else." I could hear him growl at me as I walked away.

**Jou's POV**

That jerk! Okay I know I should calm down but it hurts to hear him call me a mutt. I hear enough of it elsewhere I don't need to hear it from him. Sighing I looked at the clock. My eyes bugged out when I realized I had two minutes before the bell rang signaling lunch was over and my class was on the other side of the building. After checking out my book I jogged to the other side of the building since I didn't want to get in trouble for running…again. It really hurt when Kaiba said those things to me. Sighing I knew that it was the only way he would ever talk to me since he thought I was pathetic.

I had barely made it to class when the bell rang just as I sat in my seat. It was a close call and I thought I wouldn't make it. Breathing a sigh of relief I sat down. My class right now was world geography. God could you be any more boring? I mean come on. The worst part was I forgot that we had a map quiz with major land features. Joy I thought as I slumped in my chair. Kaiba was in this class with me and when I looked to see what he was doing, I could have sworn I had just seen him looking at me. I don't think that it's possible since he hates me…Moving on. I was totally unprepared for the test that Mr. Takemura handed out. Looking around the room I noticed almost everyone was going through this with ease. I'm not some cheater so of course I didn't look anywhere near the person sitting by me. Finally I glanced at the test. The names of the countries and landmarks were on the test thank god. Okay now all I had to do was fill in which country was which correctly. Twenty minutes later I handed the test to the teacher thinking I did fairly well since I could remember a few countries and guessed the rest. Now I had to wait for everyone else to be done with their tests so I laid my head down on my desk and took a small nap.

**Seto's POV**

That test was easy. I didn't even have to study too hard for it. When we have test coming up I only review the answers since I want to get one hundred percent. Everyone was taking twenty to thirty minutes to finish but I only took about five to ten. Since I was done I thought I would check to see how Jou was doing. He looked to be struggling with a few, but then his face would light up so I think he got the right country but I don't know yet. When he was done he handed the test to Mr. Takemura then fell asleep. It was a cute sight. Jou had his head in his arms with his face toward me. He was lightly breathing, and seemed so at peace. When the teacher woke him up because he was about to teach the next unit I was mad. I wanted to say, "I was watching him why did you wake him up?!" angrily but I knew that it would sound weird if I did. That and I don't want to sound stalkerish… Mentally sighing I 'paid attention' to class. Okay I was pretending to read while watching Jou rub the sleep out of his eyes.

You could say I had a bit of an unhealthy interest when it came to Jou. When the teacher posted our grades I would always check his first and then mine to see what he got. I learned that he at minimum made C- and at most a B with cooking being the only A. How I got the other grades when I wasn't in his class was I saw his report card before he got it. Hacking a computer is one of my specialties and I never get caught. I have never improved his grades because he's passing and would suspect something was up if he got straight A's… Anyway I knew a lot about his school life since he was in most of my classes including gym (thankfully). I didn't know about his home life. It's not like he came to school with bruises or I would investigate every possible suspect and hunt them down. No it's just he never talked about his house with his friends. I know that his parents are divorced and he lives with his dad and has a sister, from the tournaments I've hosted. Jou had told his friends about that and I overheard them talking about it. Today I planned to find out what goes on at his house.

**TBC!**

**I hope you like this chapter! I plan to update regularly and I'll tell you this now. When I start a story it could take months but I always plan to finish it. Well R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing and I might add more**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

_Last time: Today I planned to find out what goes on at his house._

**Seto's POV**

I couldn't wait until school ended. I wanted to know what was wrong with Jou. Yet the teacher just droned on and on it was like they were recordings. Right know I would pay anything for someone to blow up the school or set it on fire. Just as long as I can leave unharmed with Jou. If I believed in god which I don't I would say he hates me. Sitting here listening to this lecture was like hell.

When the bell rang signaling the day was finally over I almost laughed in relief. But I can't laugh in school. Everyone would think something was wrong with me if I did. Quickly I packed up and left the room. Looking for Jou after school was pretty easy. Not many people in Domino High School had blonde hair and I knew where his locker was so it made it even easier. Jou was putting away his books when I arrived. Hiding behind the closest thing I could find which sadly was a locker I watched him while he put away his books and carried his book bag on his left shoulder. I wasn't found out as he walked past me which made me feel relieved and sad at the same time. Relief because I wasn't found but sad because I want him to notice me. Anyways I better follow him and see how he is doing especially if I want to make it to my meeting at 6pm.

**Jou's POV**  
I was so glad the day was over that I ran toward my locker and smiled as I placed my books into it. Now I could finally stop listening to lectures. I picked my bag pack up and was on my way. Walking past a row of lockers I could have sworn I heard a sigh of relief but I shrugged it off as paranoia because ever since a few days ago when the notes started saying things like they would watch over me I've been more jumpy. Walking only slightly faster, I made my way home. I looked down at my shoes while I walked, but I felt like someone was watching me. Try as I might I couldn't shake off the feeling. Looking behind me I saw someone I least expected to see.

**Seto's POV**

Jou turned around suddenly causing me to jump "Kaiba!" he exclaimed obviously shocked. "Were expecting someone else?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I hoped he wasn't since I would seriously have issues controlling me desire to hurt the person. Jou told me, "Not really…I just felt like someone was following me…Wait are you following me?" Okay now that's to close. "No I'm walking to Kaiba Corp since my limo broke down." I lied which was believable since Kaiba was about three blocks further the way I'm walking. He seemed to buy it and nodded. "Why would I follow you anyway?" I asked sounding skeptical. Jou fidgeted saying, "No reason…" I didn't buy it but I didn't push because he might think I care. Well okay I do but I don't want him to know yet…

We walked in silence. When we walked past Kaiba Corp I pretended to go into the building while watching him go further down the street. Jou was about a block away when I decided to keep following him. I seriously wanted know what was going on with him. Jogging a short distance I kept in pace with him making sure to keep a distance. He went into a small house that looked run down.

**Jou's POV**

I arrived home at about the same time as usual. I really didn't want to go into my house. Dad was sure to be home because when he did have work it usual was at night…Sighing I slowly opened the door. Walking in wasn't so bad but I didn't want to see my dad yet so I tried to quietly walk in. It didn't work. "Boy get your ass in here!" my father yelled. Without saying a word I silently walked into the living room. My father was slouched in a chair drinking again. "Yes father?" I asked politely. "Get me a beer and clean up this place it's filthy!" He demanded. Of course I had to do that if I even wanted what little of a dinner we would have. Quickly getting to work I handed him his bear first. That made him be quiet for awhile.

Looking around the house I decided to start cleaning the kitchen. It was the least dirty and wouldn't take long. Besides I hate working in the same room as my father. He has never hit me or at least often maybe once or twice but nothing serious. It's just his attitude…and swearing…and taunts…Yeah fun. Grabbing the cleaning supplies I got to work. Like I said the kitchen was the easiest since I like to work in there and keep it clean. Next I went to the bathroom. It wasn't long before I heard my dad say, "Get me another beer now!" Setting down my cleaning supplies I complied and handed him his beer. Apparently I wasn't quick enough because he said, "You get no dinner tonight mutt!" Now do you see why I get upset when Kaiba calls me a mutt? My father calls me the same thing…Of course no one knows that so it doesn't matter.

Of course since I wasn't getting any dinner I had to clean the living room first then start dinner. Picking up a few of the bottles that he's already thrown around I vacuum the living room a bit also. My father grunts a bit and complains, "When are you going to make dinner? Huh? No good punk." It hurts to hear him make fun of me but I really don't want to mess with him either. Shutting off the vacuum he says, "Finish cleaning! You don't have any rights to be lazy." Sighing I said, "Dad. I'm going to start dinner now and at 6:30 pm I'm going to go to work okay?" "Whatever" was the only response I got.

Going into the kitchen I looked into the fridge and noticed I would have to go shopping after work. I worked at the local store about two blocks away. It was close and the pay was alright. Not to mention I got a discount whenever I shopped there. If only my money had to only go to shopping I would actually have some left over…But no of course not I also had to give the rest to help pay the bills and even then we barely got by when dad didn't have a job.

The dinner I prepared was simple. Chicken with the few spices I could find and rice. Not much but enough to keep us alive. Handing it all to my father since I couldn't have any I waited to see how he liked it. "It tastes like shit" he complained but kept eating anyway_. 'If it tastes like shit then why do you eat it?'_ I thought as I watched him. I really hated how much and often he made fun of me. Besides I was a decent cook I knew I was. I've made food for my sister a few times when I actually got to see her. Of course I never believed most of what he said. Looking at the time I knew I had to get to work soon. Sighing I put away the dishes and left.

**TBC!**

**I hope everyone who is reading this so far enjoys it! I know I haven't portrayed Jou's father as a good one in any of my fanfics but I just needed someone to be evil so it was easier to say why Jou felt a certain way. Well R&R I'm going to start the next chap soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing and I might add more**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

_Last time: Looking at the time I knew I had to get to work soon. Sighing I put away the dishes and left._

**Seto's POV**

I had to watch Jou through his window to see what was going on which made me feel like a stalker but I didn't care at the moment since right now I seriously wanted to hit something. Most likely Jou's dad. Within minutes of Jou arriving home he had insulted him, and called him multiple names then expected him to get him a beer and clean the house?! When I saw Jou actually listening to him I began to think that this happened often. For awhile I wanted to announce my presence but I knew that if I did that there would be huge misunderstandings. When Jou had to make dinner I looked at my watch to see I only had ten minutes until my meeting started. I called my secretary and told her to have it placed for seven. I knew I couldn't stay long but I certainly wanted to have more evidence that what I saw was the truth. When Jou's dad said, "It tastes like shit." I wanted to hit him. I know for a fact Jou is a decent cook. He takes cooking classes in school and is passing with an A. Looking at Jou I don't think he believed him either. Looking at my watch again I knew I had to get going now or face working past midnight. So sadly I left.

**Next Day At School Same POV**

I woke up this morning at seven since school started at eight and I had gone to bed at three in the morning. Now was especially the times when I hated being the CEO of Kaiba Corp. It was easier though to keep up my annoyed mask. I was annoyed anyways so it didn't take much to keep it up. When Jou walked into the room and fell asleep on his desk, I wasn't so annoyed or at least at him. Everyone else annoyed me but he didn't. I really hated the teacher who pulled me away from staring at Jou and waking Jou up. But of course we have school which I refer to as hell with an angel. He was one of two things actually getting me to attend. The other was the fact I would lose my brother if I didn't come to school. The teacher interrupted my thoughts again saying we had a project to do by ourselves. _Joy._

**Jou's POV**

Okay school is officially hell. Just when I was about to catch up on sleep since work lasted late since I had night shift the teacher wakes me up saying we have a project to do. Great…Okay so we have to write a poem about someone or something. Yeah that's specific. We have to present it to the class. The poems have to at least be a few lines long. Could it get any better why of course it's due in two days. God I hate English class. Slumping in my chair a little I wonder what I could do my poem on…The teacher said it didn't have to be too long and I already have an idea… Maybe I can use it. I hope I pass.

English is my second least favorite class next to world geography, but at least I'm passing with a C+ last I checked. My next class was math. That was my second best class right after cooking. I don't like when we have the hard problems and all but I did enjoy the class. I sat next to Yugi in that class. He at first helped me with teaching me some of the basics that I had forgotten when I was a bully…Anyways so with his help I was able to bring my grade up and didn't have to worry so much. The only problem I might have had would be when I had to do homework at home that I didn't finish at school. Oh well I better get started so that doesn't happen. My dad doesn't help my concentration…

**Seto's POV**

Jou has been slightly happier now since the English assignment. I wonder if something good happened. That or he just is glad to be out of his house. I worry about him more now that I've seen where he lives. I won't say anything to him yet but I think I should soon. Right now I wish we had the same math as each other but of course I'm in advanced math so I can't see him. I'm just glad his class is right next door so I can catch a glimpse of him after math. My classes were too easy and I had finished the math homework for the day and started on my English project since I had an idea for it already…Well I just hope people don't catch on about what I'm writing about. Okay maybe Jou…I wouldn't mind if he figured it out. _God could the bell for dismissing class be any more annoying?_ I thought as it brought me out of my musings.

**Jou's POV**

The lunch bell rang and I literally jumped out of my seat and was out the door. Today was a nice day out and I planned to have a mini picnic. In other words I went outside with my packed lunch. My friends knew that if it was a nice day out I would sometimes do this. Since I had gone shopping yesterday I had a few more items in my lunch. Today it was a small bag of pretzels, cherry jello, apple juice, and a turkey sandwich. Not much compared to how much I could eat but oh well I wasn't going to complain. When lunch was done I curled up outside. Today I was prepared for when the bell rang. I sat next to the door near my class so when the bell rang I wouldn't have to go so far. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

My dream was nice. I lived in a house that was decent but not flashy. In my dream I was waiting. For what I was waiting for I didn't know. All I knew was I had to wait that something/someone would be coming soon. Patiently I waited until the clock struck six. The front door opened. In the door way stood a guy. From what I could tell he was either my boyfriend or husband. I jumped into his arms saying "Welcome home!" before I could look at the face of the guy though a loud bell brought me out of my thoughts. Damn it was the bell signaling lunch was over. Standing up slowly I went in to hell…I mean school. ((A/N to me it's the same thing))

World Geography was alright but I could have sworn that someone was looking at me but every time I turned and looked I didn't see anyone staring. This happened the whole time during class. Near the end of class Mr. Takemura handed our tests back. I was kind of scared to look at mine since most of it was guessing. When I finally looked at it I was completely relieved. I had gotten a decent grade of 83% which wasn't bad. Smiling I sat back.

**Seto's POV**

Judging by Jou's expression he passed or at least got a decent grade. That made me smile since I could tell he had forgotten about the quiz by the expression on his face. Looking at my grade which was a perfect I just set it into a manila folder in my briefcase. Well my day was getting better and better each minute I spent looking at Jou. Who wouldn't have a good day when their love was smiling brighter than the sun? Oh I think he almost caught me staring that time.

**Jou's POV**

I still think someone's staring at me but I gave up trying to find out whom. If they didn't want to be discovered then why should I try to discover who it is? The rest of the class time we got to talk as long as we weren't to annoying since he had other things to grade and there was only three minutes left of class. I started to chat with the person next to me a guy around my age. We started to talk about school since I didn't really know the guy. It's a habit of mine I just go up to people and start talking. No one really minds as far as I can tell. ((A/N I've done that plenty of times))

Finally the last bell rang and I was out of class running to my locker. I swear a teacher yelled slow down but I really didn't care. It was only Wednesday and I wanted the week to be over with. Not to mention I needed to think of a poem to write by Friday. I'm so glad that they don't have to be extremely long.

Reaching my locker I quickly shoved my books in creating a bigger mess know by my friends as the locker of decay. I know I should clean it out especially since every time I open my locker it wants to rush out like it wants to swallow you up. Anyway I was in such a rush that I almost didn't see the note from Night Dragon. I can tell any note I have is from them because they are the only ones that leave me notes. Today it said:

"_Dear Jou, Right now I just want to whisk you away and keep you from the world. You seem so innocent and precious to me. When I told you about finding out about what's causing you to worry I had a guess…It's you house isn't it? Specifically your father? Soon I will be revealing myself but right now I don't think you would like that…See you soon pup, Night Dragon."_

Wait how did they know about my dad…and how much do they know? Wait a minute did they just call me pup? The only two people that would call me anything resembling a dog name is my father (way unlikely since it's at school) and Seto…Wait could Seto be the one sending me the notes?

**TBC!!!**

**I hope you like that chapter! Well I seriously am glad it's done and don't worry it will be updated soon! Or at least I'll try to update soon. I have tennis practice now. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing and I might add more**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

_Last time: Wait could Seto be the one sending me the notes?_

**Jou's POV**

Okay I did have a crush on Seto but these notes were slightly stalkerish. Besides I don't know for certain if it's from Seto. These notes freaked me out whenever I read them because I wondered if the person would be watching me. To think that it's Seto is too much. What should I do I can't think! Argh! Why couldn't this be easier? From what I can tell he loves me. I have a crush on him but love? I never thought he could send a note like this so what don't I know about him? And I don't even know if the notes are from him. Someone else could be sending them. Okay maybe a good night's sleep will help clear things and I could maybe ask Seto about it tomorrow. _Yeah that will go well_ I keep thinking sarcastically.

I could imagine it well. _"Hey Seto have you been leaving me notes in my locker?" "Why would I do that mutt?" "I'm not a mutt!"_ Yeah, that's probably how it would go. And if it's not him he'll know of my stalker problem… I'm just going to go home and think. Maybe I can clear my head while I walk.

**Seto's POV**

Luckily I almost ran into Jou while on my way to work. Something seemed to be bugging him because he wasn't exactly looking where he was going and tripped on a step. I caught him and he thanked me but I could tell his mind was elsewhere. I know part of what's been bugging him lately is his father who I want to hurt so much…but this didn't seem like that was the cause. Hopefully I will find out soon. Usually I would go see what's causing him problems indirectly but if I don't go to work now I knew I would be behind and I couldn't afford to do that. (Metaphorically of course) With one last glance I left for Kaiba Corp. to join the world of idiots who can't do anything right.

**Jou's POV**

I was so out of it. All my mind could think of was if I was sure that the letters where from Seto… Right now I wish he would have left more than 'pup' as a hint, if it's him. I made my way home continuing to think along those lines.

**Two Days Later, Friday (Still Jou's POV)**

Okay the only solution I've had so far is avoiding him. Which I know can't last forever and he's in all of my classes. I don't even know if he noticed…So far though it's been going pretty well no one has really noticed that we haven't been fighting lately. Hopefully I can avoid him until I sort out my feelings. I know I like him, but love? I keep getting scared by that word. Yet I know that if I say I like him, will he admit it or say no? I keep getting quaky just thinking of it. Taking a deep breath I calmed down. Class would be starting soon and I wanted to be prepared.

Yesterday he had sent another note to me saying:

"_Dear Jou, Are you okay? I've noticed you have been lost in thought lately and I'm sure it's not because of your dad. Cheer up! I like you better when you smile, it lights up the room. Don't worry so much about anything okay? I will watch over you even if you reject me. Love, Night Dragon."_

Yeah, not that I minded the thought but I still don't know how to feel about that. How should I respond? Great I'm getting another headache. Every time I think about this subject my mind hurts. I wish we didn't have English next either. Today is the day we say our reports out loud and I really don't want to. At least I have it done. When the bell rang I walked slowly like I was condemned for something. Many people that I had told about the project for English like Ryou gave me sympathetic looks because they had to the same thing after lunch. I might as well get it over and done with though.

**Seto's POV**

Jou walked to English like he would rather be in a burning building than this class. I can't blame him I'm slightly nervous about reading my poem for everyone to see since it's kind of like a love poem to Jou. Not like I would admit it to the class but he was my inspiration since she said we had to put 'feeling' into it. Of course I just wish he would catch on. I don't care about anyone else as long as Jou understood what my poem was about.

The teacher called names randomly and I'm glad I haven't been called yet. So far there are only two other kids besides me. Jou and some kid that I don't recognize. The kid I didn't recognize did a nice poem about summer and I liked it but not enough to ruin my reputation and laugh suddenly my name was called. Well It would be now or never. (which I wish class would end so I didn't have to go and delay it…)

_Sun and Moon by Seto Kaiba_

_Light and dark.  
Sun and Moon.  
One can't exist without the other.  
Just like I can't lose you.  
Complete opposites,_

_Yet the same in a way._

_You are my Sun,  
And I am your Moon.  
Always there for you.  
Even in your darkest times.  
I will be there to comfort you.  
Just like the Sun and Moon.  
Never close yet closer than you think._

**Jou's POV**

Wow that poem that Seto gave was amazing! Way better than mine…I wish I didn't have to go after him but I know that I'm the last person so I have to. Before the teacher even called my name I walked up to the front of the class to give my poem. It may not be as good as Seto's but I did try so that's a plus. Besides after this is done I really need to talk to him. Hearing all of these poems today made me really think and I need to talk to him and confirm he sent the letters. Standing up in front of the class I read my poem.

_Masks by Katsuya Jounouchi_

_Inner turmoil outer cheer,  
Lying to those he holds dear.  
Everyday he cries when no one's there,  
Everyday he smiles for all to see.  
To many masks to count he wears.  
One for all, one for some,  
Never saying true feelings.  
No one notices and if they do,  
No one says a single word.  
To many feeling underneath,  
And yet none at all.  
Confusion rises.  
The mask is slipping,  
Until it's gone. _

I finished, sighing with relief that it was finally over. A few people even clapped at my poem. I'm so glad it didn't have to be long because that was all I could think of. Some kids raised their hands asking, "Does this apply to you?" "What was your inspiration?" and "Who were you thinking of when you wrote this?" Of course the teacher got them to settle down and I sat back in my seat. Truthfully I was thinking of Seto and myself. I do put on outer cheer when I could be brooding, but I do know that Seto hides behind a mask. I hope he lets it slip which is what the last of the song means. Never again will I write poetry. Patiently I waited for class to be done because I really needed to talk to Seto about lots of things.

Ring! The bell rang interrupting my thoughts of how to start the conversation I was hoping to have with Seto, otherwise it would irritate me all weekend. Rushing to my locker I was hoping to catch him as he before he made it through the gates to leave school. Slamming my locker shut I sprinted to go find him. I spotted Seto when he was just leaving the school yard. We went in the same direction so I ran to catch up. Grabbing his coat sleeve I panted, "Wait." Tired from running so fast. He stopped and looked at me wondering what I could possibly want. Taking a deep breath I asked, "Seto were you the person leaving notes in my locker for the past few weeks?"

**TBC!**

**I know you hate cliffies but I can't help it! Oh and please continue to read more because I will be updating soon! Don't expect much Saturday and Sunday because I won't be near a computer. Well R&R and I'll write more soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing and I might add more**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

_Last time: "Seto were you the person leaving notes in my locker for the past few weeks?"_

**Seto's POV**

I know I said that I wanted Jou to figure out my poem but how did he realize I sent the notes? He hasn't exploded yet which is good but am I ready for him to know? What happens if he rejects me? All of these questions kept floating around in my head. My mind was racing for what to say but my voice wouldn't come out. Again he asked, "Seto were you?" Trying to stall his reaction I said, "Maybe." That didn't work so well because he exploded, "It's a simple yes or no answer! I need to know! Just answer and depending on what you say I'll think about what I say okay?" That was reassuring and all but I didn't know what to say. One word simple right? No! Anyway when I could finally get my voice to work you could barely hear me say, "Yes. So what?"

Jou's body seemed to relax as he heard me say that. I could hear him sigh and I was waiting for the worst since we weren't exactly on the best of terms. Running a hand through his hair I watched his every move tying to decipher what he was going to say. What he said surprised me, "A few days ago you left an unintentional hint and it's been bugging me ever since. I didn't know what to think and I wasn't sure so I avoided you…" _That explains that. I was wondering what was going on._ "Well I was thinking and I didn't want to confront you until I could make up my mind. First of all I'm going to tell you this some of what you said in the notes freaked me out. Mainly the parts about watching over me…" _Oh god he's going to reject me I can just tell. _"Even so I'm glad it was you who sent me the letters…" _Wait what? I thought he would say I'm some stalker _"I had a crush on you before you started to send me the letters, and during the poems I started to think more about it and I love you Seto! I can definitely say it now. I. Love. You." Whoa that sure surprised me.

I can't believe Jou said that. I wanted to do so many things at once and say so many words at once I was a mess. My eyes couldn't contain my joy and I started to smile (slightly). Trying but failing to say any words I just grabbed Jou and pulled him into a hug tightly. I could hear him squeak as I did that. Awhile later he hugged me back. I don't think I could be any happier.

**Jou's POV**

I didn't expect Seto to hug me! He just suddenly grabbed me! After awhile I the shock of being hugged so unexpectedly wore off and I hugged him back. I felt joy that he didn't deny sending me those notes. I just had one thing to ask though… "How did you find out about my dad yelling at me…?" Blinking at my unexpected question he nervously looked away saying, "You know the day that you caught me supposedly going to work? Well I decided to follow you and see why you had been so down lately." Seto avoided looking into my eyes as he admitted that. I couldn't help it I whispered, "Stalker." The hurt look on his face made me laugh a little as I said, "Kidding. Sort of…Anyways if you ever 'follow' me home without me knowing again I will be slightly mad. In a way I guess it's flattering that you worried so much that you followed me home. Just don't make a habit of it okay? I get freaked out when I think people are watching me." Seto nodded his head and held me tighter. We stayed like that for a long time before I squirmed trying to get free of his hold. He seemed confused by this.

**Seto's POV**

Why was he trying to get away from me? Jou just said he loved me and I wanted to hug him some more. My confusion must have shown on my face because he told me, "I need to get home. As you probably know I have some chores to do. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something just call this number and I'll see you soon." Giving me a quick hug he ran off toward his home. I know I was grinning probably like a fool for awhile after he left. Never did I expect him to return my feelings. When I first started to send the notes I was only hoping for him to learn of my love without flat out telling him.

Now I'm glad that I started to send those letters to Jou. Walking to work I pondered on where our first date should be since I wanted to take him out this weekend. I know that I work to much but lately I've had less to do since my employees have been doing well. Saturday would probably be the best day since we could stay out late without having to worry about school and could be together the longest. I passed the secretary telling her to clear my schedule Saturday from noon on. If I wanted to stay ahead I knew that I would have to get some work done tomorrow before going on the date. Looking through a magazine that Mokuba once brought in I got an idea. Tomorrow would be perfect. Or at least as close as you can get.

**Jou's POV**

I received a phone call on my cell at around ten o'clock pm. Looking at the caller ID I noticed it was one that I didn't recognize. For awhile I didn't know who it was until I heard Seto's cool voice say, "Wear your best clothes tomorrow I have a date planned for us." Raising an eyebrow I know Seto couldn't see I asked, "Where are we going?" The only reply I got was, "You'll see. I'll be picking you up at 12:30 so be ready by then, okay?"

**TBC! **

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that long but I promise the next one will be longer and exiting! ^-^ Well please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing and I might add more**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

_Last time: "You'll see. I'll be picking you up at 12:30 so be ready by then, okay?"_

**Jou's POV**

Well that was unexpected. I figured he would call and all but at ten o'clock saying he has a date planned? Not exactly what I expected when I gave him my phone number. Not that I'm complaining it was just surprising. Quickly I jumped up and went through my closet so I could be ready faster tomorrow. I didn't want to spend loads of time getting ready in the morning which I know I would do if I didn't go through my closet now. It wasn't often that I got new clothes which made it easier but still. What should I be dressing for? Where would we be going? Sliding the clothes back in forth I found the perfect outfit snatching it from the closet I set it aside and went to bed. I fell into a blissful sleep waiting for tomorrow.

**Friday Seto's POV**

Checking my clock I noticed it was 7 am. Groaning I quickly got ready for work skipping breakfast. Today made me smile even though I had to go to work. Soon I would be able to spend some time with Jou without his friends bugging me about whatever they can think of. It was one of the only things that got me through all of the paperwork that I had to do. Typing fast was one of my skills but today my hands flew across the keyboard with no error. I was getting more work done than usual because of my speed, and while it was good my wrists were becoming tired. During my short break I rubbed my wrists hoping that it would help. My work continued until noon when I immediately shut everything down and got into my car and drove to Jou's.

Since I knew I didn't have time to change I just took of my white trench coat and waited wearing my black form fitting outfit. Stepping out of the car I walked up to the door and knocked. "Coming!" I heard Jou call as I stood patiently in front of the door. You could say I was a little exited to finally go on a date with my love, but who wouldn't be?

When Jou came to the door he was amazing. Roaming my eyes over him I caught every detail of his outfit. He wore black leather jeans that had chains hanging off sides that clanked with every move of his long legs. Jou's shirt was a pure blood red button down shirt complete with a white tank top. Waving his hand in my face he asked, "Are you okay? You're staring off into space." Like I could help it when you're wearing an outfit that makes you look like lust personified. Not like I could say that so I nodded saying, "Your outfit suits you and extenuates your curves." He blushed lightly at my compliment and said, "You look hot yourself." One of many of my dreams just came true right there. Grabbing his hand I pulled him along saying, "We better get started if we want to do everything that I want to do." "Okay…"he said nodding his head. I could have sworn before I let go he had squeezed my hand, but I couldn't make sure. Starting up the car I drove away toward our first stop.

First stop was to a small diner called Mel's Diner. ((A/N it's a real place in Tennessee, but the menu I have could be off)) It was like an old 80's diner and we sat in a booth near the back window. Picking up the menu I scanned through their selections. Mostly they served burgers with fries. Normally I hate that food, but Jou chose the restaurant. Glancing at him for a second I noticed he was concentrating on the menu and seemed nervous. Tapping his hand I asked, "Do you know what you're going to get?" Snapping his head up he answered, "Yeah I'll get a cheese burger with curly fries and a chocolate malt." Looking over the menu again I decided on the chicken tender basket with steak fries, and a cappuccino. The waitress took our orders while trying to flirt with me. I ignored her and talked to Jou instead. She pouted as she left.

"When did you first start coming here?" I asked genuinely curious. "I was around ten when my mom took Shizu and I here. I've been coming here at least once a month ever since." Jou told me. I smiled. I liked it when he shared memories with me, or at least his feeling about something he deems special. We continued to talk about a wide variety of subjects until our lunch came. As much as I love Jou I couldn't stand the food he put up with. Everything I ate I could slightly taste a hint of grease. I didn't say anything though since this place was special to him. We finished eating quickly and got into the car.

I drove us to the mall so we could walk around and hang out. Later in the evening would be when the real fun began. Now I just wanted to kill time. Surprisingly he grabbed my arm first and walked with me. Mostly we just went by shops though and made a few jokes about what we saw. Jou picked up a frying pan saying more to himself than me, "It would be nice to own my own restaurant one day." I caught him say that before he put the pan down and made a mental note to myself for later.

We walked around the mall for around 3 hours before Jou saw the arcade. His eyes lit up and he literally dragged me toward the entrance. The noises from the arcade burst into my ears, and the smells attacked me. I chuckled looking at his obvious glee. First game he wanted to play was DDR. We both got a score of a B which made Jou glad. Before I could step off the platform he was dragging me to an air hockey table saying, "I challenge you!" I won which made him pout so I walked up to this machine were you try to win some candy. I was lucky and won some Twix which I gladly gave to him and a cherry sucker which I kept for myself. Jou and I were having a wonderful time when I realized it was 6 pm. Tapping Jou's shoulder I told him, "Let's go get some dinner. This time I know the perfect place. It's not expensive and the food is good." He gladly complied and we left the arcade. Walking out of the mall I asked Jou, "So how do you like our date so far?" "It's been a blast!" he exclaimed looking at me with his big honey brown eyes. "I'm glad you like it but the nights not yet over." I told him leading him to my parked car.

The restaurant I wanted to go to was the Royal Buffet ((a/n real buffet in Michigan)) a nice Chinese restaurant where you could have a variety of foods. They had dumplings, crabs, sushi, and multiple other things. The aroma of the food hit you when you first walked in and the place was warm inviting you to come in. Linking my arm with Jou I lead him to a booth. The waiter asked what we wanted to drink and then we were free to get the food whenever we were ready. "You know if you like your food fresh you can take up some of the foods they have uncooked and ask the guy over there to cook it however you want" I told him as we got our plates. His eyes widened and he said, "You're kidding." "Not at all." I replied. "Cool!" he said grabbing some meat and going over there. I chuckled at his enthusiasm for something as simple as that. When we arrived I looked at his plate. He had less food than I expected but then he said, "This is just plate one of who knows how many." That made sense since his appetite can be quite large. Breaking the chopsticks in half I began to eat slowly. Unlike earlier at the diner Jou ate at a reasonable pace. Earlier he had made me worry he would choke. We continued to ask each other questions about ourselves. I learned Jou were Jou works, his favorite color is black with blue, and his favorite song is _Last Night by Skillet._ All in all it was a nice day and I couldn't wait to continue with our date.

**Jou's POV**

Today was a total blast and it wasn't even over yet! Seto was gentle yet still had a demanding aura around him. I'm really glad he asked me out today. My smile couldn't be any bigger as he led me to our next destination. While in the car driving to our next destination I started to whistle to the radio. I knew the song pretty well it was _30 minutes by t.a.t.u _they weren't a bad band. Seto smiled as I whistled which encouraged me to continue.

We arrived at the cinema much to my surprise. Looking back at him he said, "It's to kill time until we go toward our final stop." "Okay but which movie are we watching?" I asked looking at him since he planned everything. "Beauty and the Beast." He replied. Blinking back at him I asked, "Isn't that a kid's movie?" "So I enjoy watching it. It's my favorite Disney movie. Do you want to pick something else?" Shaking my head I explained, "No it's just weird to see you of all people watching a movie for kids." "True enough." He agreed. We only had to wait a few minutes in line because almost everyone else was watching action, or romance movies. I found it comical when we went into the theater and there were only little kids. Two teens watching Beauty and the Beast, we must have looked strange. Of course as the movie continued to play I got more and more into it. I laughed at the part when Belle kicked Gaston out of her house politely. We totally enjoyed the movie. Although I more enjoyed leaning on Seto than watching all of what was happening… It was nice and by the time the movie was done it was ten o'clock and Seto was whisking me away toward out next destination.

Opening the car door I was surprised at where we were. Looking back at Seto I checked to make sure we were at the right place. Two yards away in front of me was the new club Fallen Angel. "We seriously get to go in there?!" I asked surprised. A lot of kids our age had gone in and said it was a blast. They played the top music, and the atmosphere made you want to move around. I had wanted to go for the longest time but I never had the time or money. Seto grabbed my hand and led me inside. One step into the club and I could already feel the music pumping. I wanted to start dancing! My heart felt like it was racing with the beat. This was the perfect way to end the night. Seto still holding my hand pulled me close and we started to dance. The whole day I had been worried that people would bash us because we're gay, but I'm glad they didn't. Seto and I swayed our hips to the rhythm and he led the dance as usual. Smiling I let him and when the music got even more pumped (which I didn't think possible) we started to grind each other. At first I was slightly embarrassed since anyone could see us but after awhile all my worries melted away as the beat took over.

The only thing that stopped us from dancing all night long was the fact that after about eight songs we started to get tired. Going up toward the counter of the bar I asked for an orange pop. I figured it might rehydrate me since it was tiring dancing that long. Taking a long drink I felt refreshed. For a minute I couldn't find Seto. Looking around I didn't see him. While looking for him some guy came up to me saying, "Do you want to dance cutie?" Like hell I would. I didn't want to be rude and get kicked out though so I politely said, "I'm looking for my boyfriend, so no I don't want to dance." He continued to make passes at me until I felt arms around my waist pull me toward them saying, "I'm sorry Jou I had to go do something. Are you alright?" He came just in time. "I'm fine now that you're here." I told him. He gave me one of his sexy smiles before turning toward the other guy saying, "Thank you for finding my boyfriend but if you continue to make passes I won't let it go so easily." He said glaring the guy away. The guy got the hint and left. I snuggled into Seto's arms saying, "Thanks I was looking for you." "Sorry I had to go to the bathroom." He apologized.

Grabbing his arm again I led him back toward the dance floor and continued to dance until we had to leave. Before we could get out the door a voice called me saying, "Jou! I didn't expect you to be here!" I tried to turn around but found that I couldn't because I was tackled to the ground. What the…? I thought until I saw who was hugging me. Mai Valentine.

**TBC!**

**I feel that's a good place to leave off. Anyways I won't be updating for awhile because I'll be busy this weekend so I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! ^_^ Now remember just cause their together doesn't mean there won't be troubles! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing, Mai bashing, and I might add more**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

_Last Time: What the…? I thought until I saw who was hugging me. Mai Valentine._

**Seto's POV**

What does that bitch think she's doing touching my Jou?!! No one should hug him like that except me! First it was that guy trying to flirt with him and now that skank? Like hell I'll allow that! Growling under my breath I stalked over toward them saying, "What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?" in a threatening manner. Mai just blinked at me saying, "My Jou cannot be gay because he's with me!" Now that pissed me off more. As much as I wanted to smack her I did know that you have to be polite to ladies so I told her, "Jou is my boyfriend and will never be yours!" You could see sparks flying between us. Jou interrupted us by saying, "Mai could you please get off me? It's getting hard to breath." Both Mai and I offered him a hand. I was pleased when he grabbed mine. Mai still clung to him though and said, "Jou why are you here alone?" She was completely ignoring me! Oh I could think of so many words to say but I won't say them.

Hugging Jou possessively around the waist I told her, "He's with me. We were on a date until you interrupted." It was like she didn't hear a word I said because she asked him, "Since no one is with you would you care to dance?" I half dragged Jou away saying, "It's late why don't I take you home? You must be tired." He seemed relieved to get away from her. When we were far enough away he said, "Thank you. I've told her I don't like her as more than a friend but she keeps clinging to me. I'm sorry if she ruined the mood." I couldn't help but smile at him and reassure him, "It's fine. Besides you're here with me and not her." I could tell that made him feel better because he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek but not before blushing madly. Hmm…Interesting. Grabbing him I said…

**Jou's POV**

Seto told me seductively, "If you're going to kiss me why not do it right." I couldn't say anything before his lips were on mine. Not like I was complaining. He pulled me close as the kiss got more heated. He licked my lips for permission to kiss my mouth which after I gave him permission he thoroughly ravished. Seto's tongue was everywhere in my mouth caressing and sucking on my tongue and goading my tongue to go into his. When I finally, but shyly did I could taste the last thing he drank which just so happened to be a cappuccino with what I think was mint. I didn't care at the moment I was too busy with trying to keep a coherent thought as he kissed me senseless. I really hated oxygen right now. We had to break apart for air. Blushing wildly I whispered, "That was my first kiss…" I could totally feel his smirk in his voice as he said, "I'm proud to be the first person you kissed." God that sounded so cheesy yet with Seto it didn't make him look stupid like I thought when other people said it.

Today had been perfect except for the Mai thing and I was sad that it had to end. Seto was walking me to my door like a gentlemen. (which I commented that usual one does that for a girlfriend) Before he completely left though I just had to grab him by his sleeve and give him a chaste kiss saying, "See you soon I had a blast tonight! Hopefully we can go on another date soon." He smiled at me and said, "Why wouldn't I? I like the thought of taking you out again and I look forward to it." I can guarantee for the rest of my life I will always remember this date. Smiling brightly I shut the door. Nothing could ruin my mood or at least I didn't think anything could.

**Seto's POV**

Walking Jou to the door had been just something I wanted to do to spend as much time as I could with him, but I'm glad I did. Jou seemed to shine even brighter tonight. Today had probably been one of the best days of my life. Except for the Mai thing. She was so going to get hurt if she dared to try anything else on my Jou. Driving home I started to make ideas for the second date and what we could do. I just hope I would have time to go on another one soon. Maybe next time we could go to an aquarium, or amusement park…I do know one place I want to take him but that will have to wait. I liked the feeling of Jou by me listening to what I say and getting excited about spending time with me. I really hope Monday came quickly because if I'm right I'm sure there will be paperwork tomorrow for me to do. Probably lots of it too…I'll take the day as it comes though.

Today had been fun and I didn't want to ruin it by thinking about work. Mokuba had been surprised when I told him I was dating Jou a few days ago but he was okay with it saying something along the lines of, "I'm going to have another brother?" I'm so glad he understood. I was about to drive home but then I could have sworn I caught a flash of yellow outside Jou's house. Adjusting everything in the car I peered out but saw nothing. It was probably nothing. I have been known to be paranoid at times when it's come to someone I love. Besides I couldn't see anything right now so I didn't want to jump to conclusions. So I continued to drive home. I hate when my intuition is right and I don't listen.

**Monday at school Seto's POV**

The weekend couldn't go by fast enough. The only things that kept my sanity were Mokuba's visits at work and Jou's phone calls. If I didn't have those I swear I would have killed my employees. Stalking up the steps to hell (school) I kept looking around for a flash of gold. When I finally caught it I wanted to kill someone. Preferable Mai. She was so going to die if she kept this up.

**Jou's POV**

I had been looking around the school for Seto so I could say good morning when I nearly fell over because someone hugged me. At first I thought it was Yugi about to tell me what Yami did now (whether it be good or bad) until I realized they were clinging to me. Looking at who hugged me I wanted to groan with annoyance. Mai was clinging to me again. "Don't you have work?" I asked hoping she did so she would leave me alone. "Nope! I got the day off so I can spend it with you!" she replied happily. I can tell this would be the start of a crappy day. Sighing I asked, "What are you doing here?" "To spend time with you honey! How could I not? Your mine. So why don't you skip school and come on a date with me?" Before I could answer I saw Seto glaring at Mai. Oh crap just what I need a fight over me before school starts.

**TBC!!!**

**Just to clarify this I actually like Mai. But I needed someone to try and break up Seto and Jou. My choices were limited. I could either have Honda or Otogi but I like them together as a couple. Mai or Anzu which we all know Anzu is crazy for Yami. So that's how it ended up. Well R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing, Mai bashing, and I might add more**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

_Last Time: Oh crap just what I need a fight over me before school starts._

**Jou's POV**

I just wanted to get to class and not have to deal with what was going on. Seto glared at Mai who glared back. I tried to slip away unnoticed but Mai said, "Jou why don't you go with me on that date you promised me?" Wait what? "I didn't say that at all!" I exclaimed looking at her like she was on drugs. Which she could be for all I know… "Details, details. Come on let's go before Kaiba here ruins our mood." Okay there are a lot of things you can say to Seto and he would ignore them. You never want to take anything from him. It's like suicide. Too bad Mai didn't know that. Seto growled and snatched me from her clutches telling her, "He's _my_ boyfriend and if anything you would be ruining _our_ mood. Get the hell away from us and leave us alone." I could hear the venom spoken in his voice. If there was a fight between these two, my bets on Seto.

Mai had the nerve to claim, "Jou is so straight and you're making him uncomfortable." Didn't she know when to give up? I could tell Seto wasn't happy with what she was saying. Thank god the bell rang because I grabbed Seto's hand and led him to class telling Mai, "I'm Seto's boyfriend, and I need to get to class now so bye!" He squeezed my hand as we left as if to say he was happy with what I said. Smiling I looked at him and told him, "Let's get to class. Thanks for defending me and helping to get her off me." Seto said, "Why wouldn't I? I love you and she's a nuisance." To bad class was starting soon because I really just wanted to kiss Seto for saying that. I learned he was possessive, and stalkerish but so what? I learned he's not that bad and I really love him now. Even if it's slightly annoying when he gets possessive I learned to deal with it.

**Seto's POV**

That bitch Mai is so going to get hurt. I'm taking back what I said about hurting ladies. She is totally not a lady and deserves the worst punishment known to man. Jou is mine and if she keeps it up she'll soon be six feet under. Today we were reviewing in class so I plotted her punishment for clinging to Jou. Surprisingly I didn't give off any evil laughter but a smirk was placed on my face and I swear Jou was looking at me with concern. He probably was since usually my smirk meant something bad would happen…Now to place my plan into action.

**Jou's POV**

I was starting to get a little worried. Seto was smirking and I wondered which unfortunate soul would be affected. I gave him a look of concern because he usually didn't act like this. Although if I had a guess it would be Mai…Well I'm not as smart as Seto so I'll have to listen to the teacher. Sadly…

Class could not end quickly enough. Why did they have to make it last more than an hour? Why couldn't they keep it as 55 minutes? The first thing I did when I got out of class was go up toward Seto. "Who are you plotting against?" I asked him when he was in hearing range. "Why would you ask me that?" he inquired. Rolling my eyes I said, "Because you were smirking, and I swear you almost let loose some evil laughter." "You'll see this afternoon." Was the only reply I got from him. Although I wouldn't mind waiting, to see what he did. Most likely it would be highly entertaining. Especially since it's Seto…

Deciding to be patient for once I didn't question him further although I can tell he noticed I was curious beyond all hell and reason. When it was lunch time he sat with me for once. The whole day Seto had been showing others that I was taken. He would hold my hand, or give me a quick kiss before class started. It was no surprise that he wanted to share his lunch with me. I'm not a pig, but when you miss breakfast and dinner and don't always get a good lunch you tend to eat a lot. So far no one knew except maybe Seto. As far as I know he's only seen how bad my house looks and my father yell…Anyways I didn't want to deal with Mai and Seto fighting when I saw her step into the cafeteria. How the hell did she get into the school anyway?

Mai made her way over toward our lunch table batting her eyelashes at me and swaying her hips sexily. On any normal guy that might work, but I'm gay and love Seto. She sat down next to me and handed me a lunch box saying, "I made this for you Jou." Not knowing what to say that wouldn't give her the wrong impression I blanked out. I sat there staring at her.

**Seto's POV**

Jou was just looking at Mai and I knew that he may not love her (or like her as more than a friend) but didn't want to hurt her feelings. He was like that. No way was that going to make me regret what I did next. Tapping Jou's shoulder he looked at me questioningly. "What?" he asked before I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Instantly he responded back throwing his arms around my neck. Still kissing Jou heatedly I gave a glance to Mai to see her fuming. She pulled Jou away from me shouting, "Get away from my man!" "Like hell bitch. He's not yours he's _mine_!" I growled back. Jou leaned into me trying to get away from her.

Most of the other occupants at the table just sat back and watched Mai and I have a glare down. When would she get it through her head that he was taken? Jou sighed. I could see him put a hand on Mai's shoulder which made her face beam and me growl. He then said, "Mai you're my friend. I like you, but not as anything more than a friend. I love Seto." That dampened her mood and made me smirk. She then said, "He forced you to say that didn't he?" I glared at that comment and Jou said, "No I said that of my own free will. I'm sorry." Mai said, "I will wait. He's not good enough for you. You deserve the best." She then got up and left. I wanted to kill her. How dare she say I'm not good enough for my Jou?!!!

**TBC!!!**

**Well I'm sorry it took me a few days to update but with tennis practice I haven't been motivated and I don't have the computer as often as I would like… Well R&R people! It makes me want to write more!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing, Mai bashing, and I might add more**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

Last time: How dare she say I'm not good enough for my Jou?!!!

**Seto's POV**

I still couldn't believe Mai had said I wasn't good enough for Jou. What does she know? I can support him, and I love him more than she ever will! Jou seemed to know I was upset so he tapped my shoulder and pulled my head down toward him. In my ear he whispered, "Who cares if she thinks you're not good enough for me. That's not her choice. Besides I think I have the best already so she doesn't need to wait." Grinning I pulled him into a hug. Stumbling into my arms he hugged me back. I swear I could hear Yugi and/or Ryou say, "Isn't that so cute? They make a good couple!" Not like I cared about their opinions but Jou blushed apparently hearing them also.

After Jou and I finished lunch we walked to class together. He held my hand firmly in his while we sat down. I could tell he was nervous about something, and I wondered what it could be. When I asked though he said, "I just have this weird feeling that I can't explain…" Cautiously I looked around the room but found nothing suspicious. For now I shrugged it off and told him, "There's nothing to worry about okay?"

**Jou's POV**

He told me not to worry but I couldn't help it! What else could I do? I had a bad feeling about something and generally my feelings are right. Although knowing Seto he's just trying to comfort me. Even when we were 'rivals' we seemed to know what the other was thinking, or at least mostly considering I never knew he loved me…I tried to relax knowing as long as Seto was there no one would attempt to hurt me for fear of what might happen to them.

'_BORING'_ I thought as the lesson continued. After Seto had comforted me I relaxed and tried to pay attention to class but that wasn't working. Since I was so relaxed my mind kept drifting to other things, and I began to fall asleep. Really did they think I could stay awake the whole time? I just had a filling lunch since I had part of Seto's, Mai's and my own. Also I had to work late last night so I can pay the bills later, and didn't get much sleep. Thinking about Seto was way more entertaining. He tapped my shoulder at one point and I cocked my head to the side curiously when he said, "What were you thinking about? You were drooling." Blushing from embarrassment I whispered, "You." He had a faint blush but I still noticed it after I said that. Well my day was looking better.

School couldn't have ended soon enough. When the final bell rang I yelled, "Finally!" A lot of people looked at me like I was crazy and Seto just shook his head saying, "Calm down pup." I've gotten used to him calling me pup; it was like a pet name. Shaking my head I explained, "How can I calm down when it's such a nice day outside? The sky is partly cloudy with a slight breeze! Not to mention school is finally over!" He chuckled as I continued to explain why I couldn't, shouldn't calm down. Finally he gave up trying to convince me and said, "Well we better go home then so we aren't late. Do you want me to drop you off since I sadly have to work late?" Shaking my head no I told him, "That's okay I'll be fine. Besides it's a nice day and I just can't sit still. The exercise might help me calm down slightly and burn off all of my energy." Seto nodded agreeing with me and said, "If you need anything though don't hesitate to call. I gave you my number yesterday, and I don't care if others think it's a stupid reason, okay?"

I smiled before waving goodbye, and jogging to my locker. Putting my books away I quickened my pace to reach the outside. Breathing in a huge amount of air I smelled the fresh air. The schools flowers were in bloom and their scent carried in the air. Slowly I walked home, work wouldn't start until later and I wanted to enjoy the weather. The whole way I couldn't help but smile. Looking around watching the scenery, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Panicking I tried to call Seto. I hope he answers soon….

**Seto's POV**

Jou wanted to enjoy the weather which I don't blame him but I really wished he had taken up my offer to ride with me. I trudged to my car and started it up, with a sigh I pulled out of the parking lot. Work was okay I mean I did like to create games for people to play but sometimes I just wanted time to myself. I couldn't even trust a lot of my employees because most of them only worked for the money and weren't loyal at all, I figured they might try to sell my secrets. Jou was one of the few people I know that didn't ask me for money. Actually he didn't ask for anything…It's one of the qualities I liked about him, and I knew that if he asked he would try to repay me.

Thinking about Jou brought a small (microscopic) smile to my face. He always brightened my day even when he wasn't here. A ringing sound cut me from my thoughts as I was driving. The ringtone was Moonlight Shadow by t.a.t.u I believe which I had set for Jou's ringtone. Whenever he called that's the song that would play so I picked up my phone.

Immediately he asked, "Where are you?" Well that was odd something wasn't right.

"I'm on Smith Street. Why?" I asked noticing the panic in his voice.

"You know how this afternoon Ma…" he began to say but was cut off as the phone dropped. Oh shit what just happened? What did he mean this afternoon with ma? Last time I checked he never talked to her. Wait could he mean Mai? Opening my lap top I tried to figure out his last location. If my guess was right then he would need me soon. Turning around quickly I traced where he last called from.

On the ground was his cell phone broken and abandoned. Shit. Where was Jou? Looking all over the area I found the phone in I determined that he wasn't in this area. What could have happened? What did Mai…Wait. Mai. That's what he had been saying before he dropped the phone. Maybe…? I just had to find out.

**TBC!!!!!**

**Yay the update didn't take so long! This will only be a few more chaps. ^-^ I'm not sure how many yet…Anyways Please continue to R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing, Mai bashing**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

_Last time: That's what he had been saying before he dropped the phone. Maybe…? I just had to find out._

**Seto's POV**

Whipping my head back and forth I looked for any sign of Jou. The call had only been made less than five minutes ago so they couldn't have gone too far…When I get my hands on Mai she will be so dead. Finally I found a trace of him when I noticed a piece of his jacket was ripped off. Walking over to it I picked it up and examined it. Looking around there was only two paths to choose between. I looked at both paths and wondered which path I should choose. Seeing a person walk nearby I was relieved when I noticed it was Yami. Well I didn't like him but he could give me a hint.

"Yami!" I called out as he walked probably pondering what to get for Yugi. He whirled around and noticed me.

"Huh? What do you want Kaiba?" he asked looking at me strangely.

"Did you see Jou go by per chance?" I asked quickly.

"I think Mai was with him and they went that way. Why?" Yami said pointing to the path on my right. Should I tell him or no? Well he'd find out anyways.

"I believe Mai took him somewhere, because he called me panicked and then before he could say anything more the phone cut off." I told him honestly. (I may not like him but he was helpful)

"Follow me then. I'm sure I saw them go this way. If what you said about Jou and Mai is correct she's probably forced him on a date or something. Mai isn't evil, but she is impatient and when she said she would wait for Jou I didn't believe her." Yami explained leading me toward what I hoped would be Jou.

"Thanks." I mumbled no used to saying it often. Looking at him I could tell he was looking at me with slight shock that I would thank him. "For Jou's sake you better be leading me the right way." I threatened. He nodded understandingly and picked up his pace a bit. They jogged until they reached a small café. It looked like an okay place but I didn't know.

Walking inside, I found what I was looking for, Jou. Mai was nowhere to be found. He seemed to look like he wanted to flee but couldn't. Yami and I walked over to the table saying, "Jou are you okay?" Nodding his head he tried to jump into my arms but fell back down onto his butt. Observing him closely I noticed his leg was tied to the table. "Why the hell are you tied to a table?" I asked anger rising. Nervously shifting his eyes he whispered, "Mai didn't want me to escape from 'our date' so she tied me saying that you wouldn't find me and that we would be happy together. Right now I think she's in the bathroom applying even _more_ makeup" God that bitch was so dead. First of all I had to take a picture for evidence. Rummaging through my pocket I finally found my camera phone and took a picture. "What are you doing?" he asked looking at me.

**Jou's POV**

Seto had taken a picture of me tied to the table, but I didn't know why so I asked. He then told me "For evidence against Mai. I know she's your friend but this is too far. When she comes back from the bathroom I'm so reporting her." Comforting as that is I didn't quite get what he was talking about. What is he going to report her for? Okay so I was a little slow, but earlier I swear she slipped me some chloroform because I passed out. Seto and Yami hid as Mai came toward the table. "Hello honey are you enjoying our date?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice. Shuddering I said, "My leg is tied to the table. I don't think that it's really enjoyable to be tied up." "Oh you say the silliest things." Mai said like it was no big deal. Finally Seto and Yami came out of hiding saying, "So this is where you were Jou we've been looking all over for you. Remember you promised that all of us guys would meet at Yami's?" Catching on quickly I apologized (fake but Mai wouldn't know) "Sorry I didn't think I would be dragged from the middle of the road."

"Well maybe we should leave now the guys are waiting." Yami said hoping to leave peacefully. No such luck. Mai just said, "Jou's with me! We're on a date together so tell your friends they can wait for him later." Looking at Seto I saw him passing his breaking point because his left eye was twitching which he only did when he was extremely annoyed. Picking up his phone I saw him call a number. Sitting as far back as I could I hoped to get away from Mai. Thank god Seto's here or it would be pure torture to listen to her. Doesn't she get the hint that I don't like her? She's almost as bad as Tea is with Yami!

A few minutes later Seto snapped his phone shut and said, "Mai untie Jou now! You're practically stalking him ((a/n like he has room to talk)), and this is obviously against his will so leave him alone!" "No! You leave him alone he's happy with me!" she declared.

**Seto's POV**

Mai was getting on my last nerve. "Fine if you won't let him go, then I will have someone make you let him go now." The men that I had called came into the shop and grabbed Mai. She struggled against their hold shouting claims of how Jou was hers but I didn't listen. Untying Jou I helped him walk a little until he got the blood flowing back into his foot. Damn it she tied it so tight he could have completely lost the blood circulation in his foot! Good thing she wouldn't be coming near _my_ Jou anymore. Chuckling at the thought Jou gave me a curious look which means I had laughed aloud. "What was that about?" He asked looking at me. "Oh nothing. I'm just glad that slut won't be hanging all over you anymore." He still looked confused after I said that.

Sighing I asked him, "Remember how I was on the phone?" Nodding his head once I explained. "I placed a request for a restraining order on Mai and with the evidence of her obsession, your statement, and the picture I have of her tying you to the table plus Yami's presence I'm sure she can't win. In fact I would bet a thousand dollars she won't win, especially since I'm the one that called." Jou looked at me with wide eyes saying, "You did that for me?" I know he's not used to it still. Sigh…Oh well. I then told him, "Of course no one tries to take what is mine." He blushed. For a moment we forgot Yami was their as I swooped down and kissed him.

**Jou's POV**

Seto was being possessive again. I know he cares and all but I do have to admit at times it can be slightly irritating. He suddenly kissed me which told me he was happy that I was okay. I smiled that he came so quickly to get me. Sure I wasn't in any real danger but Mai was freaking me out…

_Flashback_

"Jou! There you are just the man I wanted to see!" she called. Turning around I saw her dressed in a shorter skirt than what I thought possible without showing anything, and her top barely covered her bust.

I waved and then asked, "Hey Mai what did you want?"

"To apologize for acting so rude earlier." She told me. '_Was she serious?'_ I thought as I looked at her. Something was off so I told her to give me a minute. I quickly called Seto who picked up and said, "Hello?" I tried to talk to him but she placed a rag over my mouth! Breathing in the toxins I heard her say, "Let's go on our date now!" before I completely blacked out dropping my phone and losing my connection with Seto.

End Flashback

Actually looking back I could have been in some serious trouble. Sighing I gave Seto a hug and inhaled his calming scent of warm vanilla spice. He pulled me toward him saying, "I'm glad you're alright." "So am I Seto. Thanks for coming." "Of course pup I had to come. You're too important to me to just leave you with that woman." I sighed with content and snuggled into him. I'm sure things will be fine now.

**I'm not sure if I should continue or say this is the end. BTW I would like to apologize to MissTaken because you wanted a lemon and I didn't think it would fit. If you want me to continue please email me by Saturday and I'll write more! Well R&R**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing, Mai bashing**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

**Jou's POV**

So far things have been going well with Seto and I since the Mai incident. Well except for the fact that Seto is more protective of where I go and if someone is with me. As many times that I've assured him I'll be fine he still worries. To go to my house he makes sure at least Yugi or Yami is with me. We so need to talk about his possessiveness also. Now I love Seto and all but he's a little clingy at times…For awhile now it's been getting to me. I wonder why he's so insecure about me going someplace he isn't. Hopefully Seto isn't working today because we need to talk.

**Seto's POV**

Setting down the phone I sighed. Lately I haven't had time to spend with Jou and it irritates me, and I worry about him a lot. What if someone sweeps him off his feet while I have work? What if he doesn't love me anymore? So many questions go through my head as I work that sometimes I start to type what I'm thinking which leads to me having to do, even more work. Trying to type I was frustrated when my secretary called saying there was someone here to see me. Angrily I asked, "Who?" She said a name I didn't expect but was pleased to hear. "A Mr. Jounochi Katsuya. Should I send him away?" Quickly I told her, "No send him up please." "Yes sir right away." My secretary answered. A few minutes later I heard someone knocking on my door and looking away from my document for a minute I replied, "Come in." "Seto?" a voice called that made me smile. "Jou, it's nice to see you even if I'm busy with work." Stepping into my office he said the words I hated hearing, "We need to talk."

_Was he going to break up with me?_ I wondered as I stared at him shocked, and I swear heartbroken. "About what?" I managed to say with as much control as possible. "You" he replied looking me into the eyes. Now that made me question further. If he wanted to break up with me he would have said us but I still couldn't get my hopes up. "What's wrong with me?" I asked. Sighing he began saying, "You slightly over protective and clingy which at first I figured was because you weren't sure if this was real but it's been two weeks since the Mai incident. As much as I love you at times it's annoying." _Oh so that's what he wanted to talk about _"That and your possessiveness can be suffocating. I love you and all but it's like you're insecure about something."

_How the hell can he know that?_ I pondered but aloud said, "I'm not insecure about anything." Jou gave me a skeptical look. "Besides I'm not that possessive." I argued which caused him to roll his eyes and reply, "If someone even gives me what you to be a 'lustful' look you immediately glare at them and scare the hell out of them." _Okay that only happened at minimum twelve times._ "It's almost like you don't trust me at all." "I do trust you!" I exclaimed looking him in the eyes.

"If you trust me why do you have to ask Yami or Yugi to walk me home every day to make sure I'm safe if you can't do so yourself?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Okay so I worry ever since the Mai incident that you might get hurt or kidnapped is that so bad?" I asked looking at him. "No but you take it too the extreme and it freaks me out at times. I know you love me but do you trust me at all Seto?" he asks. "Of course I trust you!" I say with finality. "Then let's prove it shall we? For me the biggest thing for a relationship to work is that you need to trust the other. So I want you to prove you trust me." Jou said which I nodded agree with him on the trust thing and asking, "What do I have to do to prove it?"

"You will leave me alone for two days and I'll have someone watch you to make sure you realize that I will come back after the two days perfectly fine, and that to also make sure you don't freak." He said calmly. For a minute I just stared. Did he expect me not to miss him in those two days? Besides he expected me not to send someone to watch over him and make sure he's fine? Okay so maybe he's right and I don't trust him by himself, but he lives in a dangerous neighborhood, and probably has people who are just waiting for the chance to jump him and… "Okay?" he asked giving off a slight glare which then I reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but does this mean I can't talk to you at all, or anything? What about at school?" "Do you even know what day it is Seto?" Jou asked me. "Yes…" I told him which he then said, "Then you would know it's Friday and it would only be the weekend and if you have to call me then you obviously don't have much trust in my decision." He replied. Sighing I finally gave up and reluctantly agreed, "Fine but if anything happens to you at all you won't mind if I have someone walk you to your door, okay?" I asked which he then nodded.

"See you later! I hope you have a good weekend and see you Monday! Oh and if I get sick and it's no one's fault then no one is to walk me to my door." He called to me walking out of my office. This weekend was going to suck. Now I couldn't see, spend time with, or hear Jou until Monday. I better get to work so it will give me something to do.

**Jou's POV**

Surprisingly he took that well…I'm sure I'll miss him this weekend but I'm tired of him having people follow me home ever since the Mai thing. Hopefully this will help him cope especially if I get another job to pay off the apartment and can't spend as much time with him_. 'Better get home and cook dinner for dad though, or I won't be able to have any tonight.'_ I thought while jogging all the way to my house. Arriving home I wasn't expecting dad to be semi sober. "Hey fag what's this about you dating a CEO?" he asked me when I first walked in. _'Oh shit.'_

**Seto's POV**

Jou had told me we would see each other Monday on Friday so why isn't he at school? Maybe this is part of what he meant when he said I didn't trust him…What happens if he's testing me? What happens if he's not and is sick? Or in danger? Too many possibilities and my mind was getting worse with each minute that passed. Okay calm down and relax, Jou could just be running like he's prone to do on Mondays when he has work. I hope he's okay…

**TBC!!!!!!!**

**Well because of review from ****kanameedward and ****Lakota**** Firestorm I have decided to write more since an idea came to me. Hope you enjoy please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

_Last Time: I hope he's okay…_

**Seto's POV**

It's still Monday but now it's after school and I can't help but be extremely worried for Jou since none of his friends have seen him this weekend, but I know he could have been at work the whole time so I decide to stop by and ask. Maybe they can confirm that Jou worked late yesterday and that he skipped school to sleep in he did do that before… With that thought in mind I started to walk briskly toward the place where Jou worked.

When I arrived at Jou's work place it was really crowded and busy with people hurrying to do what needed to be done. Looking around I finally spotted someone who might be able to help me so I strode over and tapped them on the shoulder. When they turned around they nearly freaked squeaking, "SETO KAIBA!!" Groaning internally I said, "Yes now could you help me?" Shaking their head yes furiously they say, "Of course I can help you what do you need?" "I just need to know if I can speak to the manager." I told them slightly put off with their enthusiasm. "Sure follow me! Right this way now!" they said trying to get on my good side. That wasn't working and I really wanted to hit something now.

The manager was a tall man who looked like he belonged in a fighting ring than as a manager. "How may I help you?" he asked me calmer than his employee. "I wanted to know how long Jounouchi Katsuya worked this weekend sir." I told him which he replied, "Jou didn't come into work at all this weekend." Wait so he didn't even come to work? Now that only meant he's sick with something, skipping, or something's wrong. I really hope it's one of the first two. Thanking the manager I walk out of the store and flip open my phone. Dialing Jou's number I tap my foot impatiently waiting for him to answer.

"_Hello you just missed me please leave your message and I'll get back to you later if I remember…"_The voice messenger answers me instead of the owner. Growling I slam the phone shut. Now I was even more worried and would probably need a new phone.

**Jou's POV**

It was so dark that I couldn't even see my hands which I know are six inches from my face. Not a single light flickered, and it was cold and smelled awful. I don't know what day it is or how long I've been in here. All that I know is that my dad is extremely pissed about me dating Seto. He doesn't want a _'fag'_ for a son where his exact words. My ribs hurt from him hitting me for the first time…Oh god I think he's coming back. Trying to hide the best I could, I prepared for the worst.

A light flickered on which made it so I could see but I wish I couldn't because my dad was the only one there and he was in a bad mood "YOU LITTLE FUCKER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DECIDED TO GO OUT WITH THAT…THAT GUY?!" he screamed I curled up into myself hoping Seto was here and I was out of here it was so small. "That fag probably will just fuck you and then dump you back with me." He grumbled. I wanted to shout Seto wasn't like that but instead I got a fist in the gut and an angry dad shouting, "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT NOT ONLY DID YOU DATE A GUY YOU COULDN'T EVEN GET ANY MONEY OFF THE GUY!" Coughing up blood I stared blankly ahead. My father didn't like that I didn't respond so he slammed me into the wall with my head knocking back against the brick. "Stupid piece of shit," he mumbled walking away. He was done tormenting me for now but I knew he would come back.

Curling up even more I cried silently hoping someone would find me, but I didn't have much hope since I didn't even know where I was. How could they find me if I didn't even know where I was? Now I wish I didn't tell Seto to not check on me so much. I wonder what he could possibly be doing…I wish I could escape but there isn't a door handle on the door meaning you have to open it up from the outside. Even if while dad visited I could shove past him and escape I wouldn't have the strength from lack of food for who knows how long. Sleep called to me as I laid there holding on to my breaking hopes.

**Seto's POV**

Thinking about all of my options that I had left I realized I really didn't have that many. The only place I haven't checked is Jou's house but I didn't think his dad would like that very much because he's homophobic…but what other choice did I have? I mean where else could Jou have gone? Grumbling I was just about to start walking to Jou's house when my phone rang. Flipping it open I immediately answered, "WHAT?" It was Yami and he as calmly as he could told me, "Sorry to interrupt but Mokuba needs some help now." Now I was torn. "I'll be there in a few minutes, hold on." I responded shutting my phone and running toward my house.

When I arrived at my house I saw Yami out front waiting for me. "What happened?" I immediately ask jogging up to him. Sighing Yami says, "Mokuba had gotten bullied at school since his 'niisama' owned Kaiba Corp then he should be rich. Right now he's in bed but he had his leg broken, and bruises." Staring at him I wanted him to tell me that it wasn't true but his gaze never wavered so forgetting about Jou for the moment I went to see my brother. I was slightly depressed by the fact he basically got hurt because I'm his brother… Arriving at his room I burst through the door panting from all the exercise. "Mokuba are you okay?" I ask walking over toward him. Nodding his head slowly he mumbled, "I'm fine…." Giving a parental glare I said, "Are you really okay?" Mokuba started to cry a little and said, "No. They kept hitting me and wouldn't stop just because I told them I wouldn't give them any money and they would have kept hitting me if Yami and Bakura hadn't come along!" By the end of his speech he had burst out crying tears flowing rivers down his face.

Grabbing him in a gentle hug I comforted him whispering, "Don't worry I'll make sure it never happens again, okay?" Ten minutes later after stroking his hair he finally calmed down. "Where's Jou?" he asked me looking around. Feeling stupid for forgetting him in the moment I told him, "Right now I don't know but I think he's at his house…but he wouldn't answer his phone." "Is he sick?" Mokuba asked staring into my eyes. Shaking my head I replied, "I don't know yet." "Then why are you still here?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy. "Right and leave you here when I'm worried about both of you?" I asked him back. Chuckling a little he said, "Right sorry I forgot about my injuries for a minute…" Smiling slightly I patted his head and said, "It's ok but I should be checking on Jou." Nodding his head in agreement I turned and left the room. The fact that Mokuba would be fine calmed me only slightly but I really needed to get back to the task at hand, finding Jou.

I made it look like I was walking toward Kaiba Corp when I was really going to Jou's place to investigate. Maybe I would find something there was what I was figuring. Briskly walking toward the house I went to the window first which reminded me of the time about a month or so ago when I had first watched Jou through this window. Peering in I didn't see anyone at first, but then a crash and bang of a door announced the presence of Mr. Jounouchi ((a/n I think that's Jou's last name)) Jou's dad. He was grumbling about something that I couldn't figure out but right now it wasn't important. Looking through all the windows I could find I tried to catch a glimpse of Jou or any sign of Jou but it was like there were no traces of him. Where could he be?

Finally deciding to knock on the door and face Mr. Jounouchi I walked to the door. About five knocks later he opened the door unsteadily on his feet. Swaying back and forth he asked, "What do you want brat?" His breath smelled like alcohol and I could tell he had been drinking and a lot. Waving off the sense that something wasn't right I told him, "I'm looking for Jou, would you perhaps know where he is if he's not here?" "No! And I don't care about that stupid faggot; I can't believe he would date another guy! Doesn't that disgust you? Unless you're a fag too," The man rambled on and on making me want to punch him with each word he uttered. God he was annoying. Calming myself down I stated, "My opinion on homosexuality doesn't matter, but I have his schoolwork since he was absent today." Grunting he said, "Just hand it over and be on your way." Pulling out some papers I handed them to him and began to walk away or at least appear to but really I just went to the nearest window to see him throw the work away. Now I knew something was up from the actions of Mr. Jounochi and Jou's absence.

Deciding to investigate the house I came up with a plan to search without Mr. Jounouchi noticing a thing. Smirking my infamous smirk I pulled out some knock out fumes. Many would wonder why I had this but with people after my life daily I decided that this would be efficient since I couldn't carry a real weapon. Edging open the window of the living room slightly I threw the container for it in and immediately shut the window. I watched as he slowly drifted to sleep without a care in the world. Walking up to the door I turned the door to find it surprisingly unlocked, but then again the guy is drunk. Quietly I walked in just in case he would wake up soon, and my own paranoia. Searching the rooms I came up with nothing, not even a trace of Jou. Everywhere was empty, which made me curious until I stumbled over something. On closer inspection I realized that it was a door that was built into the floor. Curiosity compelled me to open it and see if I could find a clue to Jou's whereabouts.

Creaking it open I peered down and saw a staircase but no lights, which made it extremely dark and you could smell a dank smell. Looking around I tried to find a light switch so I could investigate further. When I saw one right next to my right hand I flipped it on and watched it dimly light up. There wasn't much light but I was sure that it would do nicely.

**Jou's POV**

The light flickered on again making me curl up into myself even more which I didn't think was possible especially with my injuries. The only person who could possibly be coming down is undoubtedly my father to hit me again…I was getting scared because I didn't know what he would do this time, or if I would live. He kept saying I didn't deserve my life since I love Seto but I don't know if he'll actually kill me…but then again I didn't think he would hit me either… The footsteps grew louder and I knew he was coming closer. The only thing that alerted me to anything strange going on was a gasp of surprise. I tried to raise my head to get a look at who had come down the stairs that I could dimly see every time my father came here.

**Seto's POV**

I gasped in shock as I took in the appearance of Jou. His hair was matted with blood and clung to him, bruises were painted on every inch of his body that I could see (and probably the parts I couldn't see), his ankle stuck out at a weird angle and I knew it was twisted or broken. As I continued to scan his figure I noticed he was pale to the point that he looked nearly dead, and his body was way too thin. We had only been separated since Friday and he looked this horrible. Jou looked like he was trying to see who was here by the way his head struggled to pick up. Gingerly picking him up I held him close, but he flinched and tried to back away. I whispered in his ear, "It's okay I'm here now." That seemed to calm him down somewhat but he then started crying hysterically and clinging to my shirt like his world would crumble if I didn't.

Never in my entire life had I wanted to kill someone more than I did right now. I could tell it was Jou's dad who had done all of this to Jou, but first I knew I had to get him to safety before I turned his father in. Shifting Jou into a comfortable position I began to carry him up the stairs. I was sure we were in the clear as I walked toward the door, but I found that the knock out gas didn't last that long because Mr. Jounochi had woken up pissed. "Barging into my home, abducting my son I should have you arrested!" Mr. Jounochi hissed as he glared at me which I retorted, "And you should go to jail for child neglect _and_ abuse." Growling angrily he lumbered toward me unsteadily, but with Jou in my hands it didn't matter because it left me with limited areas to move. Yet I couldn't just set Jou down in case he got hurt in our brawl. Preparing to fight I didn't expect to be pulled backwards.

Looking behind me I saw Bakura, and Marik holding some extremely pointy iron daggers crafted to perfection, durable enough to cut through bone, and thin and light. It was the perfect weapon for close range and far range. ((a/n I like weapons and I know some things about them…)) Although I wondered why they were here I was cut off before I could ask by them saying, "We followed you. Mokuba is worried along with the rest of the gang and we figured you might have been in trouble." If I had been sentimental I might have been moved but I really didn't care so I just said, "Jou and I are fine but that guy is annoying. Give him hell." They nodded their heads and took my place in the apartment. Walking toward my house to get a nurse I could hear screams coming from Jou's house two blocks away. Smiling sadistically I resisted the urge to laugh. When I looked at Jou's face and the pain he was in though I started to quicken my pace even more.

Bursting through the mansion doors I called for my private nurses and doctors and demanded them to take care of Jou now. They were used to my sour attitude and got to work right away with helping him. Of course I had to wait outside while they worked on him since they kicked me out, and I didn't want to cause him any more problems. Sighing I was depressed. Not only had Mokuba gotten hurt because he's my brother Jou got hurt for being my boyfriend. I didn't know what to do and couldn't help but feeling slightly hurt, weak, and all together angry at everything and myself. When the doctors finally came out saying he would be fine I was relieved.

Racing into the room I immediately checked on Jou looking to make sure the doctors had done a good job (which I was positive they did) and because I couldn't contain my worries. Jou was awake thanks to the doctors so when I came in he smiled at me but otherwise I could tell he was sad. Rushing to his side I asked, "Are you okay?!" Nodding his head he said dejectedly, "Yeah, I'm fine I just wish I hadn't been such an idiot." "What do you mean an idiot?" I asked making sure he looked me in the eyes when he said, "I yelled at you for being overly protective and then I got injured. If I hadn't had told you to leave me alone then maybe I wouldn't be stuck in this room worrying you." Ruffling his hair affectionetly I told him, "I know I'm too protective and you had every right to yell at me but I don't want to hear you call yourself an idiot. Besides I worry because I care." He smiled slightly and kissed my cheek. I couldn't wait for him to recover fully, I had some ideas in mind….

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Don't worry though there will be an epilogue with Seto's idea's in them. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile though I haven't been feeling well. Well please R&R!!**


	14. epilogue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!! That's why this is called a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

**Warnings: Stalker tendencies, maybe some mental abuse (I can't help it .), Characters may be OOC, swearing, LEMON in this chapter (don't like don't read)**

**Pairings: SetoJou, and maybe some others**

_Last Time: I couldn't wait for him to recover fully; I had some ideas in mind…._

**Jou's POV**

It's been a couple months since I've been released from the hospital. Most of my injuries healed quickly much to the relief of Seto and my friends. After that incident my father was arrested and even if he can't get a life sentence Seto's making sure his life is a living hell. I've also given up trying to change Seto's possessive, worried personality since he cares and when he tries not to be its creepier… You could say I've gotten used to that personality but I don't think I'll ever get used to his ambushes…

When I first got out of the hospital and was recovered I was reading once and he all of a sudden grabbed me trailing kisses down my neck. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I literally had jumped into the air causing him to chuckle and resume kissing up my neck before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips on having his hands roam my stomach and hips. My face had turned pure red at his forwardness but I didn't want him to stop either. He's been acting like that more and more. Seto keeps popping out of nowhere and at the random-est times showing me loads of affection. It's not like I was really complaining but each time he does my guard is down and it surprises me.

Graduation was coming up and I wanted to do something special for Seto since well it is the end of high school and I want to give him something…Mokuba has been helping me plan my gift and we plan to set it in motion in a few days when Mokuba goes to Yugi's to spend time with our friends. Seto doesn't like those kinds of things so I thought it would be the perfect time.

**Seto's POV**

I can just tell Jou and my brother are planning something since every time I ask what they're doing both avoid the subject and then try to distract me. Right now I don't know whether I should investigate or let it be a surprise, but since they're trying so hard I might as well not investigate…Lately I can't help but surprise Jou every chance I get because he's so funny and he blushes so innocently every time. Which is another reason why I don't investigate because then he would be on guard and it wouldn't be as fun.

Right now I was walking into the living room to find Jou sitting on the couch reading some manga books. Smirking a little I came up behind him and blew into his ear causing him to jump and drop his manga. "Miss me much?" I asked pulling him into a hug. "Do you have to greet me like that every time we meet?" he asked back. "Pretty much," I replied still holding him. "Fine I missed you a lot while you were gone," he said pouting. He was so funny that I just had to pull him into a kiss which made him squeak with surprise. "Dinner will be done soon how about we go before I eat you?" I told him leading the way toward the dining room. He blushed at my comment and followed.

All of that happened last week and graduation was fast approaching, making Jou's friends even more hyper and harder to deal with. I only put up with them because they were Jou's friends. Although lately Jou has been spending more time working on whatever it is he's doing and that's fine and all but he hasn't been around lately for me to tease and surprise. Whatever he's doing better be done soon or I will get pissed.

**Jou's POV**

I can tell that Seto's getting impatient and is frustrated with me always going off but I'm sure he'll enjoy the surprise and won't mind later…Finally setting up the final preparations and hiding them with Mokuba's help I was proud of what I had done. Smiling brightly I went into the living room to find Seto sitting on the couch looking annoyed. I jumped him and shouted, "Hello Seto!!" If he hadn't been sitting he would have fallen over due to my enthusiasm. "Jou what are you doing? I could have fallen over!" he grumbled, obviously mad. Pouting a little I told him, "I've been busy with something and since it's so far done I thought I would surprise hug you like you do me."

**Seto's POV**

Only my pup would think to do that, but right now I really wanted to know what he was doing since it's taken him weeks to complete this project he's been doing. Curiously I asked, "So what were you doing?" Putting a finger over his lips he said, "You'll have to wait until tomorrow when it's revealed!" Fine I'll go along with it but I was burning with curiosity.

**Skip to Graduation Day Seto's POV**

They had just announced our names and gave out their speeches so we were free to go home now. I was looking for Jou in the crowd which was pretty easy because there weren't that many blonds in the school. Scanning the crowd I finally spotted a mess of blond hair sticking up. Smirking, I confidently walked over and said, "Jou" He turned around and smiled giving me a hug which I returned. Many people looked at us like we were gross which made me glare and made them look away. "So pup ready to go home?" I asked looking him in the eyes. Rubbing the back of his head he said, "I wanted to get home before you so I could surprise you…" I nodded in understanding and let him leave before me. He did say that he would tell me what he was doing, so my guess was that he really was planning this for me/us.

Jou may have had a head start but I quickly left the school because everyone was bugging me with their chatter of it's finally the end of high school. So what? Setting a slow pace so Jou had more time to prepare I walked home. Stepping into the silent mansion I wondered if I had arrived too early and if Jou was still walking home, but a soft song played moving me to walk towards it like a trance.

Finally I noticed a door that had a bow on it saying 'Congrats Seto you made it through hell! I mean school!' chuckling lightly I realized only Jou could have made that sign, since we both had the same thoughts about school. I placed my hand on the door knob and opened it to find a pitch black room which made me search for a light switch. When I finally found one I flicked it but only a dim light came on which bugged me until I turned around. There in the middle of a huge bed was Jou, but that wasn't all…He was wearing nothing but boxers and a blue bow around his neck. My eyes widened in shock. The whole room was filled with many types of toys for the bedroom causing me to blush and say, "What's this all for Jou? This can't possibly be because we are graduating right?" Standing up he sauntered over to me pulling me into a kiss and replied, "Well that's only part of it, but really I love you and I know you love me so I wanted to give you my first time…." I blushed when he said that, he never was one to be exactly romantic but I didn't want romance I wanted his love. ((a/n there is a difference between romance and love))

**LEMON SCENE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN WAIT FOR THE NEXT BOLD LETTERS ****Normal POV**

Jou pulled Seto into a fierce kiss and gently pulled him toward the bed while at the same time removing Seto's clothes. When they were finally both down to their boxers Jou whispered into Seto's ear, "Take me. Make me yours." Seto couldn't restrain himself and pulled Jou into a bruising kiss and pulling down his boxers with one hand and with the other hand massaging Jou's ass. Seto would have continued with the kiss if it wasn't for the fact that he was losing air quickly and needed to breathe much to his reluctance. Panting slightly he moved his lips down Jou's neck causing Jou to squirm due to his sensitive neck, and moan when Seto nibbled on the skin.

Even though this was Jou's idea he was still blushing with what he was about to do with Seto. "Nervous pup?" Seto asked Jou pulling himself away from Jou's neck to speak. "I've never done this before okay?" Jou responded pouting slightly. Seto nibbled on Jou's lip then said, "If it helps it's my first time to okay?" That seemed to calm Jou down until Seto rubbed his nipples causing them to harden. It was unexpected and Jou left out a gasp but it was far from over as Seto straddled his lap and continued to kiss Jou's neck and leave multiple hickeys, and worked his way down toward Jou's stomach which made Jou even more vocal. Jou hated being teased, but it was Seto so it was okay; however he seriously was getting impatient with the little bites Seto was giving him causing him to get hard but Seto wasn't doing anything about it. "Please Seto take me now," Jou begged causing Seto to smirk and say, "I was waiting for you to say that." Jou didn't register anything that Seto had just said for a minute because Seto had inserted a finger into his opening.

He flinched a little and felt weird, since it didn't really hurt too much but he couldn't help it he had never felt like this before. Jou was squirming slightly when Seto added a second finger into him which made him pant more and this time it did hurt a little but he could ignore the pain. Seto tried to calm Jou down and ease any pain he might have by kissing him, playing with his nipples, and over all anything to take his mind off of the pain. When Jou was used to the two fingers he added the third and final one causing Jou to whimper in pain. Seto seeing him like this wanted all the pain go away so he tried to find Jou's prostate since he knew (from health class) that it would ease the pain a little.

A jolt from Jou and him suddenly pushing his hips deeper into him caused Seto to realize he had found his prostate. Seto removed his fingers and cautiously lined himself up with Jou's entrance. Gently pushing himself in, he located Jou's prostate immediately and slammed against it. Jou was in a maelstrom of emotions because it was painful and yet he could feel pleasure. Seto pulled back out and slammed back in. Jou screamed Seto's name as he hit his prostate dead on again and again.

They had set a pace and Seto would increase it every so often with Jou trying to keep up. Both of them had never felt this way before and didn't know how to react to what this moment was causing them, but they knew they didn't want it to end and both were acting on instinct. Unfortunatley they both could feel that they were at their limit so Seto grabbed Jou's groin and started to pump wildly as he began to increase his pace even more. Both were sweating as Seto pounded into Jou and Jou pushed his hips forward. Seto pulled Jou into a kiss as they released simultaneously. Exhausted they both fell back into the bed and rested trying to calm their hearts which had been beating rapidly.

LEMON SCENE DONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Both were content and just laid their catching their breathes. "I love you" Seto whispered pulling Jou closer and hugging him to his body. "And I always will," he added. Everyone knew Jou could be loud but only Seto now knew he was also one in bed.

**OWARII!!!!!!**

**Well I hope you didn't think I rushed the ending. Anyways sorry it's been so long for me to write but I've had tennis which we had our first game….My school won but I had lost my doubles match…Anyways with tennis I've been to tired to write but Aura inspired me as I talked to her and here's the result. Well R&R**


End file.
